


Kingslayer versus Giantsbane

by spiringempress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiringempress/pseuds/spiringempress
Summary: Sansa Stark and Jon Snow are happily married, but on this particular evening, they are heatedly discussing whether Brienne of Tarth will choose Jaime Lannister or Tormund Giantsbane.





	Kingslayer versus Giantsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this when the last season finished airing and completely forgot about it in the hoard of google documents. I don't remember what inspired it but I thought it would be funny to have Jon and Sansa arguing in a manner similar to the fandom. Anyways, hope you enjoy! As usual, don't tell me if you hate it...

Evening had fallen upon the ancient walls of Winterfell, where snow settled into the crevices and the cold wind howled and seeped into the bones of every room. Luckily, there was one room filled with the sounds of a crackling fire and the heated words between a husband and wife. Sansa Stark was savagely pulling off her furs before she flung them onto the bed. Her husband watched her warily. “You are terribly mistaken! Brienne does not admire Tormund. She _is_ besotted with Jaime Lannister,” cried Sansa, who whirled around to face her husband.

Despite her size, Sansa’s annoyance was enough to make Jon think about his words carefully. He had been following the movements of his wife with obsequious care and grinned when he saw her flaming cheeks. He always enjoyed it when she became so heated. He chuckled, relaxing his body and taking the time to cross his arms and fix a stern look on his face. “Lady Brienne would be more evenly matched with Tormund. He’s honorable even if a bit odd,” he paused, before adding, “but his loyalty to the realm and more importantly to the North is unquestionable.”

Sansa let out a laugh, which quickly consumed her and soon enough, she was bent over clutching her sides as she caught her breath. “Brienne would be more evenly matched? Honestly Jon, you are hopeless. Is that all your assessment is based on?” teased Sansa once she composed herself. However, mirth was still visible in her features as she continued her inquiry. “Whether a man is loyal to you is not a concern of Brienne. It involves her own heart and as you should know, a woman’s heart often does not follow reason or loyalties as it should.”

At those words, Jon shrugged and began to unlatch his belt. “I do know a woman’s heart,” he said in a low voice, stepping closer to Sansa. He grasped her chin between his fingers. “It is very unwieldy. However, I still believe that the honorable intentions of Brienne will overcome any desire to be affiliated with the Lannisters. How could she possibly trust a man, who slew the sovereign twice?”

“Yes, but—”

“But nothing, my dear. Tormund, although a wilding, has proven himself to be reputable and a man of his word. Yes, he is a simple man, but he wants for nothing and especially does not care about the rules of the realm. With him, Brienne will be able to continue her life as she pleases without scrutiny and the pressures that the Lannister name would bring down upon her. With Tormund, Brienne can be as she is,” reasoned Jon. He paused and waggled an eyebrow at Sansa. “Tormund is also a wildling and I have heard that their roguish ways are attractive.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and turned away from Jon towards the fire. She began to unbraid her autumn hair as Jon’s eyes traveled down her backside. He leaned forward, enjoying the warmth of her nearness as he pressed his lips against her nape. She continued to ignore him. “Have you not entertained the thought that Jaime does not see Brienne as an equal?”

Sansa whirled around and fixed Jon with a withering stare. “That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard! Jaime does not expect Brienne to be anything but as she is and after everything that has happened, do you really expect him to want to be someone that cares what the court says?" she cried, her eyes wide, "he has spent his entire life in Cersei’s grasps. Never allowed to be anything but the golden knight at her side in King’s landing, doing her bidding, and despite your claims, he does have morals. He came to our side in the end when it mattered. Therefore, I believe he no longer sees the courtly world to be of primacy,” avered Sansa before adding, “What has it ever done but brought him grief? No, he loves Brienne because she is everything that King’s Landing and Cersei are not.”

Jon looked at his wife and held in his chuckle. Looking into her eyes, he could see that she spoke from her heart. For in some ways, Sansa did understand Jaime in ways that Jon never could. He signed and settled his head into the crook of her shoulder where he decided to switch tactics. “Your love of chivalry and songs are obviously impairing your judgment. Even if Jaime no longer wishes to be at court he will always be the kingslayer. Brienne couldn’t possibly be happy with the whispers at her back.”

“That is where you are wrong, my sweet husband,” countered Sansa, pushing Jon away and placing her hands on her hips. “Brienne has endured a lifetime of little birds fluttering around her ears. She will not be bothered by these ones if she has fit company to brave it with her.”

In response, Jon fitted his arms around her waist and pulled back her to his body as Sansa continued to discuss the problem at hand. “All we have talked about is Brienne, but I do believe that Jaime has changed from the one, who shared Cersei’s bed. For his entire life, he has lived in the shadow of his sister’s machinations. He did whatever she desired and was never allowed to think for himself," she asserted passionately, "do not forget that it was not a northern warrior that stopped the former queen before she burned down the city. It was Jaime. Some may call him kingslayer, but he did it to protect the people and to prove his loyalty to us. I believe that a relationship with Brienne would allow him to finally be free. For she will never see him as the kingslayer but as Jaime. And in return, she would receive his undying devotion.”

“Yes, but isn’t it more practical and auspicious to receive unwavering devotion from a man, who is free from shame?”

Sansa groaned, letting her head fall onto her husband’s chest. “Perhaps, but it would be more romantic if she stayed by his side and defended his honor,” she exclaimed, freeing herself from his grasp and dancing around the impatiently. “It would be just like those songs. Laugh all you want Jon, but imagine the songs they would sing about the Lady Brienne and her one-handed, fallen knight.”

She neared the fire once more and swayed to silent music, however, Sansa eventually faced Jon once more with a caustic expression. “And what exactly would they sing of Brienne and Tormund the Wildling? That he whisked her over the wall? That they built a little stone hut and hunted snow bears for the rest of their days. No, my dear husband, that song would be a cautionary one meant to keep foolish young girls away from the wildings.”

“I must be terribly pragmatic if I think the courtship between Brienne and Tormund is the ideal romance,” admitted Jon flippantly, “if their song spoke of how love conquered the divide between the free people and us. Isn't that romantic enough?" he questioned, but received an answer and quickly amended, "I just think that two people, who were brave and honorable, deserve to live a quiet life with no nefarious whispers.”

“Yes, you are,” said Sansa with a laugh. “However, you are my practical and boring husband. In all seriousness, I will conclude my argument with this. Jaime and Brienne will end up together because they have endured together. Brienne was with Jaime when he lost his hand. Until that moment, his hand had been the maker of all his glory and despite this, Brienne grew to know and love Jaime without it. She was able to see past the fancies of a song, or the Lannister name. Brienne has seen a Jaime that no one else ever has.”

With those words out of her mouth, Sansa resumed undressing as she continued to speak with an acerbic tone. “You and I both know the poetic tendencies of the songs are equivocal. For who would want to hear about how the Dragon Wolf married the Stark queen in the north when he could have married the Dragon Queen?”

In a second, Jon had closed the gap in between them and took Sansa into his arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. “I would.”

Sansa turned, pressing her mouth against Jon’s. She kissed him deeply and he tightened his grip on her when she pulled away. Sansa smiled, pulling at her husband’s shirt. “Let us leave the choice to Brienne. I believe that we have more urgent matters to attend to.”


End file.
